


Wolf Chronicles - I

by ChazMoon123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry needs more friends, OC based story, and maybe some of the movie's elements?, if you don't like OCs that's your warning, not sure yet - Freeform, poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazMoon123/pseuds/ChazMoon123
Summary: Anna Wolf is a young witch from Hungary, an outcast in his own country because of something she did at the age of 9, gets accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She meets one Harry Potter, and helps him any way she can.DISCLAIMER: This story is written around an OC so if you don't like OCs I have warned you.I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or the characters.





	1. Introduction

Well...that was a thing that happened...

I had my first year of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Quite...ah...an eventful year, I must say. Anway, first things first, some introductions.

My name is Anna Wolf (Farkas for Hungarian, but I don't want you to tangle your tongue in a knot trying to pronounce it correctly, your welcome), youngest child of House Wolf in Hungary, and the youngest known animagus in wizarding history. I'll get to the animagus part eventually, but bear with me until then.

House Wolf is one of the oldest houses in Hungary, both in the wizarding world and the muggle world, so I had to live under people's expectations ever since I was a baby. We had to learn speaking English and/or other foreign languages fluently besides Hungarian since we were kids and had the best homeschool teachers in the country, our parents saying that we had to live up to our names intellectually.

My father is a respected man both in the wizarding and muggle world. He is the head of the Muggle Protection Department in the Headquarters of the Ministry of Magic in Hunagry. He was the first one to persue mixing with muggle departments and he was the first one to work with them succesfully.

Some wizards and witches thought working with muggles was a waste of time, but they couldn't deny that the technology they had devenloped over the years was extraordinary, and more useful than they had thought.

Computers, telephones, the Internet, it all became a part of the wizarding world in less than 10 years. Well, maybe except in England and Ireland, where pureblood families seemed to think they were better than muggles and refused to look at them as equals.

But, nevermind that. I'm always proud to talk about my father and his success. Asking him about me, well, that would be a completely different thing.

You see, I have a brilliant bigger sister and older brother, so I was the one receiving most of my parents' attention for a relatively short time, and I was never spoiled to begin with. I was jealous at my siblings for being the ones receiving all the praise, the glory and pride, so I was bitter towards them. I know, it was very childish and immature of me, but can you actually blame me? I was a child afterall. I didn't understand that respect has to be earned first and requires a lot of hard work and passion.

When I was 9, my sister Lilla and my brother Aron had both already finished as top of their classes, one of the most popular kids at school with promising futures.

Lilla attended to a boarding school in France called Bowbautox, graduating with the maximum numbers of O.W.L-s and perfect scores in her N.E.W.T, with a secured place for her in the Ministry of Magic already.

Aron ended his carreer in school with the same amount of success at a boarding school in Italy, proceeding to train to be an Auror and coming up as the top of his class as expected, finishing his training with never witnessed ease and becoming the leader of his special team at the Ministry. I still have no idea what that team is for, but it's classified even for family memebers so we don't actually know what he is up to these days, other than that he is working.

I should have seen it coming, as House Wolf has a history of powerful and succesful wizards already, but the realization that I was nowhere as smart or confident as my siblings, hit me very hard.

I was nothing like my mum or sister, who were elegant and always looked like perfect little ladied and women. I was not lady-like at all, always messy with everything, I never let my hair grow long and I hated dresses and skirts since I can remember. I loved nature and getting dirty chasing after animals, and I loved riding more than anything. The rush of speeding through a grassy field on the back of a horse and the feeling of the wind caressing my face was incredibly amazing, it still is.

Of course I knew etiquette and I never cussed or talked inappopriately, but I could see how disappointed my mum felt that we couldn't bond over girly stuff. I knew I had to do something extraordinaty to live up to those expectations set by my siblings and get my parents' attention back on me. Which, admittably, isn't the best kind of mindset, it's rather selfish and jouvenile, but I'm not proud of it either.

That brings us to the part where I became an animagus.

Now, don't be so sceptical. Stop looking so sour. I can almost see you shaking your head at the idea of someone so young becoming an animagus. In reality, I think it was possible for me to achieve it because I was so young and my magic was still untamed and unpredictable at times.

I was very emotional because of my jealousy, so I often brust out a huge force of magical energy and almost blew something up by accident every once in a while. So when I heard animagi were so rare and powerful, I started looking into it in our family library.

It's an enormous collection and took me days to go through all the books that contained any fibre of information about animagi, and I still came up empty handed. Of course there was the forbidden part that only my parents and adults were allowed to use, but I was pretty crafty like that.

I stole the keys and found the books and parchments I was looking for. I copied on spare parchments everything I needed to know of becoming an animagus and began preparing everything I needed.

It took months and a lot of going around the back of my family to finally be able to complete the spell. Then I had to decide what I wanted to turn into.

I've read about a lot of awesome magical creatures, but they seemed too flashy, and according to my notes; it was much harder to become a dragon for example and much likely to fail, so I spent my time looking into muggle creatures instead. I didn't want to be a small animal like a mouse or rabbit, or something exotic like a panther or tiger, something like that. I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb in case I had to turn unexpectedly and in case I didn't want to be recognised. At last, I stuck with wolf as my animagus form. Our house name is Wolf, and our house animal is a wolf as well, and I had always thought wolves were pretty cool, and very powerful too, so I was satisfied with that decision.

Now, the spell itself was very hard to memorise and I had to concentrate hard not to blow myself up in the process, especially because I didn't have a wand to channel my magic. I knew magic wasn't blocked or unreachable without a wand, but it required a lot of concentration and an open mind.

When I finished the spell without blowing anything up, I felt a weird tingling sensation in my spine, spreading through my limbs and whole body. Even with the success of the spell I wasn't sure it worked.

You might think becoming an animagus, and turning into your desired animal for the first time is a great feeling, and you feel proud that you had accomplished something incredible.

Well, no. It was rather terrifying. I started shaking and sweating, and I felt my knees buckle and my stomach hunch in on itself, pain spreading through my body. The pain was unbearable, so much that I thought I would die right then and there, everything just hurt, just pure burning agony.

I felt like screaming, but no words came out of my mouth. My vision was all blurry and unfocused. Needless to say, I was petrified. I wanted to cry out for my parents and be held by my mom, be told it was going to be okay, but I was alone in the woods, far at the back of our fields.

Finally after some time the pain seemed to subside somewhat and I managed to scramble to my feet. It was weird. My limbs felt all wrong and I lost my balance immediately, barely standing upright, in the fear of falling and not being able to get back up again.

I shuffled to the small river next to the clearing where I had set up my little hideout. I looked down at the clean water surface, and I saw a wolf looking back at me, merely a pup. I was small even compared to a wolf, dark grayish fur with creamy patches and gray eyes. I guessed it resembled my human look. Our family was known for being gray eyed and dark haired so it was no surprise that I had dark fur, though it was longer and fluffier, which was weird because my hair was actually pretty short and messy.

I put that thought in the back of my mind and kept looking at my reflection blankly. Once the shock of seeing my animagus form died down, panic settled in my chest again. I looked around, thinking what I should do. I tried to turn back into a human, but the method I read about didn't work at all.

I was afraid if my parents or staff saw me would think I was a wild animal and hurt me, so I scrambled back to the blanked I had laid down, next to the parchments scattered on the grass. I curled in on myself, whimpering softly. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, cursing myself for being so stupid to think it would be so easy to become an animagus and impress my family.

I wanted to show so much that I was worthy too, that I didn't think it could end badly for me. I could see in my mind the sad and disappointed face of my mom and dad instead of feeling proud, and I whimpered more loudly in my sleep.

I don't know how much time I had spent lying there, but when I woke up, I was back in our house, craddled in the lap of my mother. I was still a wolf, but I was warm and safe. I could smell her faint perfume. She smelled like home and family, so wonderful.

I wanted to cry from joy and apologise for being so stupid, to tell her how much I loved her and how much I regretted what I did. My mother looked down at me then, and I think she understood. There was no disapproval or disappointment in her expression, just worry and affection.

She whispered soothingly to me, patting my head softly and rubbing my ears. I fell asleep again, this time content and safe. When I came to the next time, I was laying in my bed, back to being a human, my mum sitting next to my bed in a chair, holding my hand with a sad smile.

I burst into tears instantly, jumping to hug her. I apologised so many times, my throat went sore, and my eyes were puffy from crying. She helped me calm down, then told me that one of our staffmen found me in the woods after hours of searching for me and brought me to her, suspecting that something was not right.

My father had to call a healer and had me turned back. She told me everyone was worried sick, which made me feel even worse. She told me how irresponsible it was to attempt such and advanced spell and become an animagus without any experience in doing magic.

She also told me my father had to leave and go to the Ministry at once, trying to smooth things out there and get me registered as an animagus. What was done was done, it was irreversible, but I had to deal with the consequences and learn to control my new ability as soon as possible. I recieved a much more serious scolding from my father, but he was just as relieved that I was okay, he couldn't keep up the strictness for long. He even hinted that he was a little impressed that I managed to do all this without them noticing, though he pressured that it was a very dangerous and careless thing to do.

So, I got attention, all right. But not the kind that I wanted.

Word of the youngest animagus in Europe spread fast, and by the time I had to start going to school, nobody wanted me in Hungary. Every school I applied to said; I was unpredictable, undisciplined and dangerous, which was ridiculous really, but parents appearantly didn't want their kids to go to school with someone who could turn into a wolf and bite their heads off. That was a lot of exaggeration, as at the age of 11 I was only as big as an almost grown wolf, far from as big to be able to bite somebody's head off, but parents tend to be overprotective and make things sound worse than what they are. It was true that as I would grow older my wolf form would be much bigger in the end than a normal wolf, but I had no plan to bite anybody's head off.

The same went with several other boarding schools. People thought I was a freak, running in the woods at night as a wolf and roll around in dirt with other wolves, howl at the moon, hunt for small animals, and their children appearantly.

I almost lost all hope of enrolling to any wizarding school, when one day in the middle of August we got a letter carried by an owl from the headmaster of Howgwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England, Albus Dumbledore himself, that I was accapted.

My mother was beyond joyful upon reading the letter, and my father was relieved. We had several relatives in England, so I was going to stay with one of my grandparents during the school year and come back to Hungary for the summer holiday. I was excited, as I had read and heard about Hogwarts before from my cousins on family events. It was known to be one of the best wizarding schools and the headmaster was one of the most powerful and respected wizards.

The next day I got the list of the things we had to buy. I needed a wand, robes and shirts, new pants (there was no way I was going to wear a skirt, I'm pretty sure my parents knew that too), a cauldron, quills, ink and blank parchments, and a list of books. The letter said I could brink a cat, a toad or an owl with me, but my father got permission to let me bring one of our family hawks with me.

Because you see, we don't use owls in Hungary to get messages around. We use hawks and eagles, as they are faster and more durable. It have always been that way in our culture, ever since our ancestors invaded the place we now call our country and home. It's a well known thing about us in Europe.

So, I chose one of our youngest, but very experienced hawks, who I really adored and knew he liked me too. His name is Seb, short for Sebastian (Sebestyén), because he is very swift and reliable to deliver everything in time.

I packed a suitcase with a bunch of my winter and more lithe clothes, some of my favourite books and some of my sketchbooks and pencils to have something to sketch on, my music player and mobile phone I had gotten recently from my parents. It was a mixture of technology and magic, one of the very few in existence, but I got one to keep in contact with my parents in case of emergencies. I packed a framed photo of our family as well, because despite my long time jealousy and bitterness, I loved my family greatly.

Once I was done with packing, I got a cage for Seb and lined it with paper and attached a self-refilling water bottle to it. I went to fetch him at the house our eagles and hawkes slept in, and took him to the entrance hall of our house. I fed him some meat and brought my suitcase down to have it ready at hand.

The next morning I said goodbye to my mother and siblings, who came home to see me before school started. I was told that my dad had booked a portkey to London, where I would meet my gran and she would take me to her home until I had to leave for school.

Travelling by portkey is really not fun, and I felt really sorry for Seb as he started trashing in his cage until we arrived at an alley in London. The air was damp, the streets were wet and full of bigger and smaller waterpuddles.

I entertained myself with the idea of jumping into each one of them and splashing some passengers, but I was interrupted by my dad telling me to move along as he handed me Seb's cage and started pulling my suitcase out of the alley, towards a very old and rundown looking pub named 'Leaky Couldron'.

My gran was waiting there; a grey haired witch in purple robes. She wrapped me in a big hug instantly and gave me some mints I'd always loved. She ordered us some lunch and she and my dad talked for quite a while, then my dad hugged me one last time, gave me some pocket money and left to take the portkey back to Hungary.

Gran sent my things back to her house and took me to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. The alley was very strange and bubbling with life, kids running around, some plastered to the windows of a shop and looking at a broom with awe, whispering excitedly to each other. It was the 'Nimbus 2000' if I had read right. I wasn't very interested in sports in general, so I didn't care for Quiddich either, but I enjoyed flying anyway. I was excited to try out the new broom one of my father's friend got made for me as a present for the start of my school year. I was told I would get to use it at Hogwarts any time I wanted, so that was something to look forward to.

The tailor gave me a very shaken look when I told her I didn't want skirts tailored, but pants instead, making my gran chuckle in amusement. Begrudingly but she took my measurements and got them made for me.

Ollivander the wandmaker was a very peculiar man, but he helped me choose a suitable wand quite fast. He looked at me and he almost instantly knew what I needed, and I only had a few wand tries. My final chosen wand was 9 inch long, made of applewood with a dragon heartstring core. It didn't look anything special, kind of like a neatly cut wooden stick polished and painted to make it durable, but as soon as I took it in my hand, the lights started flickering and a rush of magic energy went through me, knocking Ollivander off his feet. I rushed to him apologetically and helped him to his feet, but he waved it off grinning happily and congratulated me on finding my wand. He told me it was a tricky wand, and it would be my wand forever. I thanked him and we left with my gran, who said that she was proud of me and that my wand indicated that I would become a powerful witch. I grinned happily, a bounce in my step as we left Diagon Alley with my school supplies and took the bus to my gran's house.

At my gran's house I slept in the guest bedroom and spent the remaining days of my holiday sketching, listening to music, practicing transfiguration and helping gran around the house. I was getting better and better at controlling my transfiguration and It didn't hurt anymore at all.

My gran lived in a small town, so I didn't have much to do or see in general. Sometimes I went to walk in the nearby forest or to the playground and read there, swinging lazily. Sometimes I could see a fat kid bullying smaller kids with his friends, especially a very skinny looking black haired kid with very baggy clothes. For some reason they never approached me, even though they treated girls just as horribly. I had a feeling they couldn't feel my presence, but I dismissed that thought quickly.

Whenever there was noone around and I witnessed bullying, I turned into my wolf form and scared the bullies away, comforting the bullied kid by licking their face and running around them like a dog wanting to play. I even let them pat my fur and hug me, not for too long though, as rumors started spreading about a wolf going around town. My gran lifted a questioning eyebrow reading that in the local newspaper, but didn't comment on it.

I was bubbling with anxiety when the day of the last day of my vacation finally arrived. I had my stuff ready, Seb securely sleeping in his cage. I went to sleep that night with my nerves on edge, but I admit that I was more nervous about the fact that I would be around kids my age and maybe, MAYBE, I would finally make some friends as well as study magic. I didn't have my hopes too high, but I was hopeful nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, if you would like to read more :3 Kudos and comments are always appreciated :3


	2. Chapter 2

I leaped out of my bed upon hearing the alarm I had set the night before, getting into my clothes and brushing my teeth happily. I strode down the stairs from the guest room to greet my gran, who was humming quietly at the stove. The smell of cooked eggs and sausages hit my nose, making my stomach grumble. I pecked her cheek and hopped in a chair at the already set dining table, kicking my feet under the table.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" she asked gently as she set my plate in front of me.

I nodded with a smile before tucking in eagerly, munching happily on the fresh cut tomatoes my gran set on the table.

"I will miss you having around. It gets lonely here" she trailed off, looking out the window with glassy eyes. I frowned, putting my hand on hers on the table.

"I will come and visit. I promise" I tried for a reassuring smile, but I really wasn't good at comforting others.

I must have said something right, because she laughed softly and wrapped me in a hug, sniffing quietly. She stood from her seat and took our plates and put it in the sink, a sponge srubbing them automatically and a cloth wiping them dry and getting back in their places.

We double checked if I had packed everything and heaved my suitcase down the stairs to the hall, then I set Seb's cage on the top of it. I let Seb out the night before to stretch his wings so I had to wait for his return, which didn't take too much time because I had told him not to stay away too long.

We took a bus to London, having to ask the driver to help us with my luggage, and arrived at King's Cross at quarter past ten, took a trolley and set my suitcase and cage on it, relieved to push it along more easily. I sat in the waiting room while gran bought me a ticket, and watched as several wizard families passed by in their interesting clothes, making muggles take a double take on them, all pushing trolleys and talking excitedly with their families. I kind of wished my parents were there to see me off, but I caused all the mess for myself, so I only had myself to blame and just deal with it.

Gran handed me my ticket, the date and platform number written on it with a big font. It felt weird running into a brick wall, but that's what I had to do to get to the platform of the Hogwarts train, number 9 and 3/4. Families were bickering and saying their goodbyes to their children and siblings as we arrived on the platform.

We tried to drag my suitcase up the train, but even together we couldn't do it. It seemed much easier when I was pulling it or pushing it along on the trolley. I sighed wearily, looking around with a bit of panic. It was almost time for the train to leave and I was still standing around with my trunk. But then suddenly two redheaded boys appeared out of nowhere, smirking mischievoulsy. They were cute, they had almost identical facial features, except very small details here and there, wearing the same clothing. I guessed they probably got a kick out of confusing people.

"Would you look at that George." the one on the left spoke cheerfully.

"We can't have that, can we Fred?" the one on the right chirped back equally as cheerfully.

"Definitely not." the twin called George answered with a smirk.

"Let us..." Fred murmured as he put his hands on my shoulder, more gently than I would have expected, and directed me sideways, moving around the suitcase and lifting it together with George and putting it inside the train easily. Gran thanked them both politely, nudging me gently to do the same. I felt my cheeks heat up as they stared at me smiling.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered, not quite sure why I felt embarrassed. The twins smirked even wider, bowing playfully.

"Your very welcome." Fred said, thrusting his hand towards me "My name is George Weasley," the other twin did the same "and my name is Fred Weasley." George said, much to my bafflement. I blinked confused, letting my hand drop to my side, only to lift it again and point at George uncertainly.

"My name is Anna. But, um. I thought you were George..." I said with knitted eyebrows, pointing at George. The boy in question shared a quick look with his brother, eyes slightly wider than before. I was good at observation, so I was sure I was right, the twins' look alone pretty much confirmed it.

"How did you know?" Fred asked in a hushed tone.

"W-Well, you said your names to each other before you helped us." I said in a small voice, feeling nervous as they kept staring at me weirdly.

"Yes, but we," "Are identical." they finished each other's sentence. It was kind of endearing, really.

I shrugged "But not the same person." I shifted my weight awkwardly. Gran watched us with amusement, only cutting in when there was less than ten minutes until departure.

"Uh. Thank you for the help again." I said hurriedly before grabbing Seb's cage and saying goodbye to gran, who gave me some mints again before letting me up the train. I didn't find any empty compartments, most of them already full of kids. I sighed, stopping when I saw a nearly empty one, only a boy sitting inside with a white owl. I pulled the door open hesitantly, clearing my throat.

"Um. Hey. All the compratments are packed. Would you mind if I sat there?" I motioned at the seat in front of him at the window. He nodded briefly with a quiet 'Of course' before turning back to look out the window. I put Seb's cage on an empty seat and set my suitcase in the corner. I could hear the twins I met earlier brickering with their mother and siblings outside through the window, If I had heard right, talking about Harry Potter. I waited patiently for the train to leave the platform, waving to gran as we got further and further away from the station.

I looked at the boy sitting in front of me curiously. He looked slightly familiar, black messy hair and baggy clothes on a tiny frame. I couldn't really remember where I had seen him, so I put the thought into the back of my mind and decided to introduce myself, knowing my parents would be disappointed if I forgot my manners.

"My name is Anna. Anna of house Wolf." I offered my hand, to which he lifted his head and looked at me, then my hand before grabbing it and giving it a small shake.

"Harry Potter." he said quietly, looking at me from under dark bangs, with the greenest green eyes I had ever seen.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled and nodded, settling back down in my seat. I had heard about Harry Potter before, the boy who lived, but I didn't mention it to him. I guessed he would feel pretty uncomfortable if I did, like when people brought up what I did.

I glanced sideways at Seb, who was perched in his cage, looking at me with his big amber eyes impatiently and flipping his wings uncomfortably. "Would you mind if I let him out? He doesn't like being in a cage for long" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." he shrugged. I smiled gratefully and opened Seb's cage, who fluttered his wings and jumped on my shoulder, nipping affectionately at my cheek and ear, making me laugh even as he drew some blood.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Harry asked me in a small concerned voice.

"A bit. But it's okay" I smiled and rubbed Seb's neck gently.

"He is beautiful." Harry said eyeing Seb, who spread his wings once proudly, settling back comfortably on my shoulder.

"Your owl is pretty too." that made the snowy owl lift its beak and hoot approvingly. Harry laughed softly, petting it lightly through the cage.

"Her name is Hedwig. I got her for my birthday." Harry said proudly.

"Well, Seb wouldn't mind if you let her out as well."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

I nodded and gestured for him to go on encouragingly. He opened the cage and Hedwig fluttered out, settling on Harry's shoulder and rubbing her face on Harry's cheek. It was adorable, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Suddenly the door of the compartment slid open, and a young redhead walked in looking between us unsure.

"Anyone sitting there?" he pointed at the seat next to me and Seb "Everywhere else is full." he said with knitted eyebrows. We shook our heads, and he sat next to me, casting a curious look at Harry, then looking out the window like he hadn't looked. I noticed a black mark on his nose, sharing a look with Harry.

"Hey Ron." the redhead twins were back. They looked at me once and winked, then started talking about someone called Lee Jordan and a tarantula, to which the redhead boy next to me only mumbled something uninterested.

"Harry? Did we introduce ourselves?" the twins said smiling "We are Fred and George, and this is our brother Ron. See you later, then."

Ron and Harry said 'Bye' in unison, and the twins turned to look at me expectantly "Bye Anna." they said at the same time.

"B-Bye." I had no idea why I felt myself get red in the face, but I didn't like it one bit. The twins must have found it amusing, they smirked and disappeared again. Harry looked at me curiously, and I shrugged.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out suddenly. Harry nodded timidly, and I felt the urge to scold Ron for making him obvioulsy uncomfortable.

"Oh. Well, I thought it was one of their jokes." Ron said sheepsihly "And have you really got a...you know...?" he trailed off, pointing at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning shaped scar, Ron staring at it.

"So that's where You-Know-Who...?" Ron trailed off again, and I frowned.

"You-Know-Who?" I asked.

Ron nodded confused "He who must not be named." he said slowly, like that would help.

"Voldemort." Harry offered quietly, making Ron wince quite noticably.

"Ah. Why didn't you say so?" I turned to look at the redhead.

"Because we mustn't say his name." he exclaimed bevildered.

"Why?"

"Because...er..." I lifted a questioning eyebrow at him. "I don't know..." he admitted "What's your name by the way?" he opted to change the subject.

"Anna of House Wolf, nice to meet you." I offered him my hand.

"Ron Weasley." he said grinning as we shook hands "I can't place your accent though."

"I'm from Hungary" I told him.

"You are a foreigner?" Harry asked curiously.

I nodded "It's in Europe too though. Small counrty." Harry hummed in understanding.

Harry asked us about our families, Ron grumpily telling him about his big family and showing us his rat, who mostly just slept, Scrabbles, while I told Harry about my family and my father's work with muggles.

"They are not that different from us. Our family has multiple good muggle family friends. My godfather and godmother are muggles too." I shrugged.

Harry told us about his life with the Dursleys, making me frown and feel angry hearing how badly they treated their own nephew and cousin. I asked him where he lived, and it turned out it was him I had seen at the playground getting bullied by that fat kid, who was appearantly his cousin, Dudley. I didn't voice my thoughts though, I didn't want to tell them about my animagus form just yet.

Finally he told us about his concern of being the worst wizard due to his lack of wizarding knowledge, but we reassured him that it wasn't true. I lied, saying that I hadn't done much magic before myself, and Ron told him he hadn't really used magic either.

When the lady with the trolley of sweets arrived, Harry and I both bought a bunch of sweets and shared it with Ron. I found that it felt nice to be with kids my age and let go a bit. We got a good laugh when Harry's first chocolate frog leaped out of the open window, and traded witch and wizard cards we found in the packagings.

Dozens of jellybean flavours later the scenery had changed a great deal. Instead of wide grassy fields, now you could only see forests, dark green hills and rivers twisting along the hils. The atmosphere was pretty nice and quiet, Seb and Hedwig back in their cages sleeping peacefully.

But that couldn't stay like that long. The door of our compartment slid open again, a round faced boy stepping in. He told us wailing that he had lost his toad, and asked us if we had seen it, upon hearing that we hadn't seen it, he left. Ron complained some about his rat being useless and lifeless most of the time, saying that he had attempted to turn it yellow once to make it more interesting, but didn't work out.

He rummaged some in his trunk and pulled out a very not healthy looking wand, it's core even poked out at the end. He raised his wand to show us the spell, when the door slid open again, the boy with the lost toad standing there, a girl with bushy brown hair standing next to him in black robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she asked in a very much bossy voice that made the hair on the back of my neck stand.

"We've already told him we haven't." I informed her cooly, but she didn't seem to be listening to me, looking at Ron's wand intensely.

"Oh. Are you doing magic? Lets see it then." she flopped down next to Ron, who was very taken aback, but then cleared his throat and said the spell. The boy with the lost toad looked midly uncomfortable when he excused himself to continue his search.

As expected, the spell didn't work, and only made the girl rant on about how she tried a few simple spells succesfully already and knew the set books by heart, seemingly all in one breath, ending with a curt introduction, Hermione Granger.

Both boys seemed stunned, but I was just annoyed greatly. I had read through our books but didn't memorise them or tried any spells. When Ron and Harry introduced themselves, much to my dismay, she went on ranting about how she had read everything about Harry in books, and the house she wanted to be in once we reached Hogwarts. That was very irritating to hear, judging somebody by books written based on rumors. She then turned to look at me, seemingly for the first time since she set foot in our compartment, and asked me my name.

I took a deep breath, and calmly told her my name and shook her hand politely "Anna Wolf." I said shortly. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"I've read about you!" she exclaimed excitedly, my body going stiff in panic "You are the girl who became an animagus at such young age nobody ever attempted!" she eyed me up and down like I was something that needed to be inspected in a laboratory. "A wolf, no less." she said dreamily. I winced when I saw Ron's impressed face and Harry's confused one.

"You said you hadn't done magic before." Harry said quietly, brows furrowed.

"Well...er..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"No magic?!" Hermione cried bevildered "Becoming an animagus requires a lot of preparation and magical power. Only experienced wizards attempt to complete the spell, let alone succeed." she babbled excitedly. I tried to hush her, but she didn't seem to hear me at all, explaining to Harry and Ron what an animagus is.

"You can turn into a wolf? That's wicked." Ron smirked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry looked at me with those big shiny green eyes.

I sighed defeatedly, slumping back in my seat "I wasn't supposed to talk about it. It was very dangerous and irresponsible and I didn't want you to know about it, but somebody couldn't keep their mouth shut." I looked pointedly at Hermione, who had the courtesy to turn red and looked down at her shoes with a mumbled apology.

"Could you show us?" Ron chimed in bouncing in his seat.

"No." I replied quickly "I'm not allowed to show people. I'm underage afterall." that was a bit of a lie, but Ron nodded with clear disappointment, Harry still looking at me curiously, but nodded in understanding too.

"I better find my way back to my compartment. We are getting close. You should change to your robes soon." Hermione said in a rush and left. I looked after her with raised eyebrows, that girl a total mistery to me. Though, when she had shut up for a second and got all red and bothered, she looked pretty cute, I mused. I shook the thought away and brought my attention back to Harry and Ron.

Harry was asking about the houses of the school and Ron's brothers. I didn't care much which house I would end up in as long as I graduated successfully, but laughed softly when Ron said he didn't want to end up in the same house as Hermione. They talked about Gringotts and the robbed vault that was already empty at the time of the break-in, and Voldemort's name came up again. I noted Harry's discomfort and his slightly anxious expression at the subject.

I lost interest when Ron started explaining Quiddich rules and teams, so I pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing random things I saw outside the window. Ron was in the middle of his explanation when our compartment's door slid open yet again. I closed my sketchbook and put it away bitterly, wondering why our compartment was so busy. This time it wasn't Neville or Hermione or the twins, but three boys, the pale boy in the middle eyeing Harry and me with interest.

"Is it true?" the pale boy said "All down the train they're saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment with a foreign pureblood." I sighed mentally hearing him talk like that. I knew it was going to be a long school year already.

"Yes..." Harry answered softly, looking at the other two bulkier boys. I had a really bad feeling about the situation, so I slid one foot slightly more forward, ready to bounce any moment if things went south, for which I had a good sense.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." said the pale boy carelessly upon noticing where Harry was looking "And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron coughed once, probably hiding a snicker, which made the pale boy's face twist into an ugly sneer.

"Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." he said smirking, moving his attention to me. "And you are...?" he asked me curiously with a tilt of his head.

I curse myself for not being rude at the time, but I stood nonethless and offered my hand as politely as ever "Anna of House Wolf." he shook my hand, obviously surprised at the gesture. "Nice to meet you." I sat back down in my seat with a blank expression. Malfoy's surprise disappeared and a not very assuring kind of smile tugged at his lips.

"My father has told me about you. You became an animagus two years ago. It was all over the Ministry." he smirked, moving his gaze to Ron for a second "You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, you and Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I held back a snort when Harry declined his offer coolly, even so when Malfoy turned pink.

"I’d be careful if I were you, Potter." he said slowly "Unless you’re a bit politer you’ll go the same way as your parents. They didn’t know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it’ll rub off on you." to this both Harry and Ron stood, but before they could do anything harsh, I stood as well and put out my arm as a barrier. I towered over Malfoy easily, thanks to my fast growing bones and genetics.

"Have you heard why I haven't got accepted to most schools, Malfoy?" I asked smoothly with a polite smile. He shifted uncomfortably, looking at his friends, who only stared in confusion.

"People say you are crazy, and that you run around with wild animals in the forest, even attack people." Malfoy said with a slight quiver in his voice. I rolled my eyes internally at how ridiculous and stupid that sounded, but kept my smile in tact anyway. People being stupid can be used to one's advanatge.

"That's right. And now, if I have to ask you to leave more than once, I might show you what my animagus form looks like, bite something off of you. A limb or two, maybe more." I snarled almost animalistically, taking one step forward, to witch all three of them hurried franatically out and slid the door closed, probably stumbling along the corridors judging by the sounds. Harry and Ron stared at me stunned, then I couldn't help myself and started laughing, the two boys joining me until we grabbed our bellies gasping for air.

"That, was awesome!" Ron grinned and punched my arm lightly.

"Yeah. Well, he was rude to my new friends." I smiled at Harry and we sat back in our seats.  
The door slid open again, and this time it was Hermione standing there again, eyebrows raised in surprise but slightly bent in concern.

"What has been going on?" she demanded, looking between us expectantly for an answer.

Ron ignored him and turned to look at Harry "Have you met Malfoy before?" he asked. Harry nodded and told us about his encounter with Malfoy at the tailor's in Diagon Alley.

"I’ve heard of his family." said Ron darkly "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they’d been bewitched. My dad doesn’t believe it. He says Malfoy’s father didn’t need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." he finally turned to Hermione "Can we help you with something?" he asked irritated.

"You’d better hurry up and put your robes on, I’ve just been up the front to ask the driver and he says we’re nearly there. You haven’t been fighting, have you? You’ll be in trouble before we even get there!" I snorted loudly.

"No fighting there. If you don't count verbal fights" Ron and Harry snickered, Hermione looked dumbfounded.

"Great." she paused and cleared her throat "All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors." said Hermione in a sniffy voice "And you’ve got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" she said to Ron before she left. I rolled my eyes, but advised we do what she said and get changed. A few minutes later we were all dressed in our robes, Ron grumbling about his old worn ones and questioning me curiously why I didn't wear a skirt like the other girls. I shrugged and told them I didn't like them. Harry and Ron shared a confused look but nodded in understanding.

A voice echoed saying that we were almost there and we were supposed to leave our luggage there so it could be brought after us. Both Harry and Ron looked pale, maybe I was just too neutral to care much but they looked a bit sick. As the train slowed, we pocketed the lasts of our sweets and followed the students crowding along the corridors. The train finally stopped and we got off, feeling the chilly night air. A booming voice filled the small station, urging the first year students to follow him, a single lamp revealing a very tall man with his face mostly covered by his thick black beard, Harry introducing him as Rubeus Hagrid, the groundkeeper.

We followed him on a narrow path that opened to a big lake, until we could spot a big castle with several towers and trumpets, perched on top a mountain on the other end of the lake in the distance, it's lit windows bright in the starry night. We got into a boat followed by Neville, who was still sniffing from time to time, until Hagrid found his toad for him and handed it over. The boat ride was mostly quiet, I guessed everybody was too stunned to speak, well, maybe except the one time when Neville almost fell in the lake when his toad attempted to flee again. Thankfully we caught him in time, but he was pale and green for the rest of the way just like his pet. The boats carried us along in a dark tunnel under the cliff until they came to a halt next to the shore. We climbed the rocks and pebbles and followed Hagrid to a big oak door, where he knocked three times, and a fierce looking older witch with a stern look emerged, opening the door slightly ajar, which gave a shriek.


End file.
